Botanical classification: Rosa hybrida. 
Variety denomination: xe2x80x98POULra028xe2x80x99.
The present discovery constitutes a new and distinct variety of a miniature pot rose plant which was discovered in a cultivated area. The mutation resulted from xe2x80x98POULmistxe2x80x99, a miniature pot rose hybridized by the same inventors. xe2x80x98POULmistxe2x80x99 is described and illustrated in U.S. Plant patent application Ser. No. 09/655,262, dated Sep. 5, 2000. The new rose variety resulted from a naturally occurring mutation of unknown causation on a branch of xe2x80x98POULmistxe2x80x99.
The rose plant of the present discovery has a unique combination of characteristics which are outstanding in the new variety and which distinguish it from the original rose xe2x80x98POULmistxe2x80x99. For example, while flowers of xe2x80x98POULmistxe2x80x99 are yellow, flowers of xe2x80x98POULra028xe2x80x99 are red and yellow bi-color.
This combination of qualities is not present in previously available commercial cultivars of this type, known to the inventors, and distinguish xe2x80x98POULra028xe2x80x99 from all other varieties of which we are aware. For example, the new variety has:
1. Uniform and abundant flowers;
2. Vigorous and compact growth;
3. Year-round flowering under glasshouse conditions;
4. Suitability for production from softwood cuttings in pots;
5. Durable flowers and foliage which make a variety suitable for distribution in the floral industry.
The resulting mutation was selected and evaluations were conducted on the resulting rose plants in a controlled environment.
Asexual reproduction of xe2x80x98POULra028xe2x80x99 by cuttings and traditional budding was first done by L. Pernille and Mogens N. Olesen in their nursery in Fredensborg, Denmark in 1996. This initial and other subsequent propagations conducted in controlled environments have demonstrated that the characteristics of xe2x80x98POULra028xe2x80x99 are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.